


The Villainous and The Villain

by Blackat14



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Number Five | The Boy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five never time traveled, Heroes to Villains, Morally Grey Vanya Hargreeves, Rough Sex, They're all 17 in this so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/pseuds/Blackat14
Summary: The second he landed, Vanya’s head shot up and he was pleased to see that even though her body language screamed terrified vulnerability, she was actually hiding the power shining through her eyes. He was also pleased that she immediately powered down when she saw it was him.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	The Villainous and The Villain

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened thanks to the fiveya discord. Honestly thank them for making me focus on writing, Especially Sache-Chan ^.^ Anyway this is my first time writing explicit smut so please be gentle. Enjoy!

Five teleported down to the anechoic chamber, silent fury slithering in his veins, his blood boiling, when he saw Vanya curled up into a ball, and she had always been the littlest of all the siblings, but she looked so  _ defenseless and vulnerable  _ curled up against the wall. He shouldered the two backpacks into a more comfortable position before blinking into the chamber. 

The second he landed, Vanya’s head shot up and he was pleased to see that even though her body language screamed  _ terrified vulnerability _ , she was actually hiding the power shining through her eyes. He was also pleased that she immediately powered down when she saw it was him.

“Five? What’s going on? Ar-aren’t you af-afr-afraid of m-me?” Crying Vanya was five’s least favorite Vanya, but as he still  _ loved her _ , he couldn’t bring himself to be a dick to her about it, instead he took a deep breath before kneeling in front of Vanya, cupping her face gently, thumbs brushing away a few tears that escaped despite Vanya's desperate attempt to keep them at bay.

“Vanya, sweetheart, I could never be afraid of you. I’m scared about what’s gonna _happen_ _to you._ Which is why I’m gonna take us to one of my hideouts that I’ve been using since I was fifteen. Not even dad knows about it. But we got to hurry, my distraction isn’t gonna last much longer.”

He was glad to see that her tears had stopped, but he was getting annoyed when instead of getting up so he could teleport them away, she shook her head, eyes flashing with  _ beautiful destructive power _ . 

“There’s something I want to do first, then we can go. Please five, it’ll only take a minute!” He could never turn down Vanya when she used her big brown Bambi eyes. Honestly, he didn’t understand why people fell for the so-called ‘puppy eyes’, Vanya's expressive Bambi eyes were so much more endearing.

So he took her hand and helped her stand, before going towards the packs he dropped when first popping in. Once they were situated, Vanya wrapped herself around one of his arms, and five couldn’t help the little smirk that adorned his face at her action, before teleporting them to the infirmary room.

* * *

Vanya wasn’t surprised when she realized five had teleported them both to the infirmary, they always had been able to understand the others' thought process without having to talk about it, or explain.

She let go of five’s arm and ran over to ben, and she couldn’t help the tears that sprang up when she took in his appearance. He was pale and still, he had bandages wrapped around his head, along with his whole chest and abdomen. The worst part was some seeing some blood stains, staining the white cloth that was keeping him from completely bleeding out. Before she got locked in the chamber she remembered grace saying she would do all that she could, but that his injuries were severe.

Vanya was jostled out of her thoughts by five coming to stand beside her, one of his arms wrapping around her shoulders.

“If you're done we should go, my distraction will last only for another few minutes.”

Vanya acknowledged his words with a simple head tilt in his direction, then she took a deep breath and put both of her hands on ben’s chest, and she focused on the steady beep of the heart monitor that reassured her that he was alive and stable, (‘ _ for now’, the cynical voice in her voice whispered)  _ following her instincts she pushed just a little of her power in ben, and at first the horrors seemed to fight it, _ her, _ before they realized she had no ill intentions and settled, seemingly fascinated by her powers now they deemed her  _ not an enemy _ .

She didn’t realize she had closed her eyes until she heard a gasp, and upon opening them she snatched her hands off ben’s chest like she had been burned, and then she realized why she heard a gasp. Ben was looking straight at her, but instead of the _fear and hate_ she thought she would see, she instead saw _awe_ _and adoration._

Before she could say anything five had her arm in a strong grip and jumped them both out of the house.

* * *

Five at first thought Vanya would want to apologize and say goodbye to ben before leaving, but he wasn’t expecting her  _ to somehow heal him _ , but what got his blood boiling was ben’s expression. He wanted to say he wasn’t jealous, but he never had been fond of lying to himself or Vanya, (he didn’t care about anyone else, his siblings somewhat mattered, but he wasn’t above lying to them or manipulating them. Vanya would always be his exception) he knew Vanya loved him, hell they’d been making out and fucking for the past year when no one was around, or in the dead of night since Reginald had stopped monitoring them when they turned fifteen. But he also remembers twelve-year-old Vanya telling him in the library one day when ben couldn’t join that she had a slight crush on Ben. That they both bonded over similar literary genres and authors, they both liked classical music, (five felt like an idiot when he found out from Vanya that afternoon for the first time, that ben had been able to learn piano because he told Reginald it helped the beast, and that him and Vanya would s ometimes play together in the guest wing so as to not disturb their siblings or Reginald) they both had a slight sweet tooth but usually preferred bitter desserts.

So when five saw the  _ adoration twinkling  _ in bens eyes, he didn’t even think twice before grabbing Vanya's arm and transporting them to his safe house.

Before he could say anything though, Vanya ripped her arm out of his grasp and turned to face him, anger burning in her eyes, but he was thankful to note that they weren’t shining with power. He would stab himself if he ever upset her to the point that she had to power up to face him. 

“How dare you! You didn’t even let me say goodbye five! What if Ben tells on us?! What if we’re both locked up in hotel oblivion because you couldn’t let me explain?! What if- mmph”

Five was getting annoyed with Vanya yelling and berating him, treating him like a child instead of realizing why he did what he did, so he grabbed the back of her neck, fisting the hair resting on her nape and pulled her into a bruising kiss, wrapping his other arm around her waist so that Vanya's body was flushed against his. He let out a pleased growl when she started kissing him back just as fiercely, wrapping both her arms around his neck to pull him down to her height.

He bit her bottom lip, and at her gasp at the slight sting of pain, he smirked before moving to the spot right below her ear, kissing it gently before biting and sucking on it. He was rewarded with a loud moan and a sharp tug at his hair, which caused him to let out a little groan. Before he could go back to marking Vanya's neck though, Vanya pulled on his hair a little more insistently, and taking the hint for what it was, he straightened to his full height, which didn’t diminish his lust in the slightest, loving that he towered over Vanya, but that she could hold her own despite her size. 

“First we should check the supplies we have before having sex, we have plenty of time for that now that we don’t have to worry about nosy siblings or Reginald.” Five loved how her voice was rough,  _ lust riddled _ . She sounded wrecked already and all he did was give her a hickey. So instead of listening to her, he dropped the bags on the ground, wrapped an arm around her waist, and teleported them to the bedroom that had a queen size bed he had the foresight to buy when he realized Vanya would be his one way or another. 

He smirked at the gasp Vanya released when he shifted against her and she felt just how much he wanted her. He waited for her consent though, never wanting to pressure Vanya into anything she  _ didn’t want _ . But he hadn’t needed to worry as Vanya twirled them, switching their positions, before pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him, and he watched as she smirked before focusing on her skirt that had ridden up slightly, as she straddled his thighs. They both gasped as Vanya started grinding on him slowly, the friction driving them both up, but still leaving them  _ wanting. _

So five placed both his hands around Vanya's hips, his grip strong enough to bruise, the thought causing him to grind up into Vanya for a moment before he reigned in his lust enough to take control and flip them so he hovered above her. He watched as her eyes darkened with lust, cheeks aflame already, and the beast that slumbered in him preened,  _ because he did this, only he could do this. _ He then started unbuttoning her shirt, quick and efficient, and he was pleased that Vanya had already learned that  _ he liked this,  _ liked undressing her because she was  _ his. _ He threw the shirt into a corner of the room and then made quick work of her bra, throwing that into the corner as well, before leaning down and kissing her jaw, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her throat and collar bone, all the way to the valley of her breasts, before stopping. He went and took a pebbled nipple between his teeth, biting hard enough that Vanya thrashed against him for a moment before he eased off a little, kissing it before going back to nibble on it, while one of his hands went and pinched her other nipple. Vanya arched into him, gasping at the pain that had her _ dripping _ . Five pulled back to admire the trail of his salvia that he left, to the redness of her breasts. He smirked before going back to leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her abdomen, stop briefly to bite at the bruises already forming at her hips, smirking at her moan, before continuing further south until he reached her thighs that were exposed thanks to her skirt riding up. He flipped it up so he could have access to her panties and grinned at the damp spot growing. He leaned down to kiss it before looping his finger through her panties, pulling them down and letting them join the other articles of clothing on the floor. 

He admired her for a moment. She was clad in only her skirt, she had bruises and bite marks on her hips, her breast were red and swollen, and she had a red mark by her ear, but he wasn't satisfied at seeing only one mark that could easily be covered, no he needed to mark her so that people knew _who she belonged to._ So while he went to work on _biting, licking,_ _and sucking_ marks on her neck, his hand went and rubbed at her clit, and the high keen wail she released was like a drug to him, so being the addict he was, he pushed his index and pointer finger knuckle deep into her _warm, wet_ cunt, while his thumb kept rubbing her clit, and he was rewarded with whimpers and moans as he finger fucked her, never once stopping his ministrations on her clit, until he felt her start to clench around his fingers.

He stopped marking her neck to move his mouth down to her cunt, replacing his fingers with his tongue, and he groaned as he tasted her release. He straightened up, looking Vanya in the eye as he smirked, tongue darting out to taste her come on his lips, before he leaned down to kiss her hungrily, and he groaned as Vanya shoved her tongue in his mouth, determined to taste herself on him. 

He then flipped them over so Vanya was once again straddling him, and he swallowed her gasp of surprise before releasing her lips so they both could catch their breath. Once both of them caught their breath, five went to work on removing his shirt while Vanya made quick work of his belt, trousers, and boxers (he always found it funny how she would fumble with her clothing but could undress him in seconds) and his clothes joined Vanya's on the floor. 

Five gripped her hips while she took a hold of his cock, guiding it to her entrance, and slowly she lowered herself until he was all the way in her. She then sent him a devilish smirk before she lifted herself until only his tip remained, then speared herself on him, letting out the loudest moan he ever heard from her, and she kept up with that brutal pace, throwing her head back so her throat was exposed and five got the urge to see how she would look with  _ his hand wrapped around her throat while she fucked herself on him _ , so while his one hand stayed on her hip, the other traveled up to her throat where he let it rest, not applying any pressure until Vanya lowered her head back down so she could look him in the eyes, her own glittering with mischief, like  _ she was daring him too, _ while she clenched around him. 

He easily gave in to her dare, tightening his hand around her throat and he watched as her eyes rolled back in pleasure, but he lost it when he  _ felt  _ the moan she released, so finally he let his feral side take over. He tightened his grip on her hip and made sure he had a good grip around her throat, he then flipped them, and both groaned as he seemed to go even deeper. He waited a moment to move, wanting Vanya to open her eyes and look at him before continuing. Once she opened them, a frown started to mar her beautiful face, he pulled out before slamming into her harshly, causing a scream to be ripped from her throat before she started babbling.

“Fuh-fuh-five! Please- oh god, oh god- I-I’m clo-close.”

“Shh, I got you. Your such a good girl, making sure her brother has a tight pussy to fuck, tell me, how long did it take you to realize you wanted your  _ dear older brother to fuck you? _ Hmm?”

“Oh, five, _fuck!_ Si-six months af-after we tur-turn-turned fifteen. Please let me come _,_ I've been a good girl, I’ve been yo-your good girl!”

Five quickly put his thumb on her clit as she kept sobbing that she was his good girl, rubbing it harshly while continuing to thrust into her, with his hand still around her throat. So he tightened his grip just the  _ slightest bit _ and then Vanya was coming, tightening around his cock almost painfully and somewhere in the background he heard glass shatter, but he was focused on fucking Vanya through her orgasm, wanting to seek completion himself. 

As he started rutting into her mercilessly, her gentle touch on his face, cupping his cheek with her  _ tiny hand _ , finally had him filling her up, and he gave a few erratic thrust before finally stilling, bracing his arms on either side of Vanya so that he didn’t crush her under him. Her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him down so their foreheads touched, their breaths intermingling, and it was  _ this _ , these intimate moments that five coveted more than anything else. He liked-  _ no, loved, _ sex with Vanya, but it was the intimate moments that kept him sane, especially growing up in that mansion of horrors. 

After a minute of simply existing  _ together, in this moment, only the two of them,  _ five pulled out, and he watched their combined fluids mix together for a second before jumping to get a glass of water and a wet cloth. When he got back Vanya had removed her skirt and had discarded it, tossing it so it rested with the other clothes on the floor. He set the glass on the nightstand, before going over to Vanya to help clean her up. Both enjoyed the quiet for a moment more before Vanya spoke.

“So, what did I break? At the time I thought it was in my head, but I definitely remember hearing glass shatter.”

“You just shattered a light bulb in one of the lamps out in the living room, your control is getting better. I remember when I would eat you out, you almost destroyed my whole room.” Vanya blushed, embarrassed at the reminder, but upon seeing five’s smirk she understood that he wasn’t mad, actually if she had to hazard a guess he was probably still smug about it.

She watched as five took the now dirty rag and got up to put it in the corner they were now using for dirty laundry appearently, as all the clothes who didn’t make it there soon joined the growing pile. When five was done he went back to the bed, where Vanya was already underneath the comforter, and five quickly joined her. 

Her back was to his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist securely, but before they both succumbed to sleep, a soft sleepy 

“Good night five”

”Good night Vanya” 

Was mumbled from each.

* * *

Vanya woke later in the night, but she immediately felt something was off. When she went to turn to five she  _ realized why she felt something was off _ , the arm she distinctly remembered being there, wrapped around her waist when she first fell asleep, felt slimy...and were those… suction cups? Before she could check though, it was like someone,  _ something _ was pulling her underwater. 

She watched as her surroundings blurred from a light blue to an onyx murky blue, until finally it was pitch black, but she didn’t have long to panic as a ( _ GIGANTIC HOLY FUCK) _ squid came into view, glowing a soft baby blue, helping her see her surroundings better. She understood that she was in a dream now, but she was confused because most of her dreams,  _ nightmares,  _ starred the chamber, or being locked up in a pitch-black room, cut off from five, or the worst one yet, five scared and siding with their siblings and Reginald. 

She didn’t think she could live without five at this point, he was the one who made her realize something was off with the pills, helped train her once she finished withdrawals, helped her gain some self-confidence. She knew she was too dependant on five, but one thing she realized once puberty hit was that  _ no one could ever love her like another hargreeves could. _ Reginald had fucked them up so much, only someone as damaged as her could ever understand, and for her, that was five.

‘ _ What about the one you call ben? He’s had a crush on you since the other one started going out more, number four I believe you call him.’ _

Vanya startled out of her thoughts, looking around before realizing the only other present was the squid, but seeing as this was a dream she decided she had nothing to lose talking to it.

“So what is this? Some subconscious problems of mine that I need to figure out? Also, I have five, I don't need ben.”

‘ _ Child, did you already forget what you did earlier? My host is asleep right now, so I decided to follow the power that is now resting within us. I seemed to have summoned you since you are sleeping. _ ’

Vanya’s blood ran cold as his explanation clicked in her brain. 

“So… You’re the horror that lives in Ben? Oh god, are you going to kill me for almost killing Ben and by extension you? It was an accident! I swear! Allison got me angry and ben went to check on me since five was in training and I blasted him through a wall and I-I am so sor-sorr-sorry!” 

By the end, Vanya was sobbing, remembering the crunch of bones as she powered down, remembering the blood on the wall where Ben's head had connected with it. The fear on her siblings faces,  _ the pure unadulterated rage  _ on Reginald's face as he grabbed her arm, dragging her down to the chamber, mumbling that he was going to be sending her to hotel oblivion for hurting another member of the academy, for defying his orders. 

At the time she was in too much shock, but by the time five came, anger and guilt were warring within her. And if five hadn’t come when he did she would’ve leveled the mansion to the ground.

Vanya was brought out of her thoughts by a  _ feather-light touch _ on her face, wiping away the moisture dripping down her face. She startles to realize that it’s the horror, and she wants to laugh hysterically because Ben had always gone on about how  _ violent  _ it is.

‘ _ I can be violent my child, but for some reason, your presence has always calmed me. Now I understand, your power is greater than even mine. Think of it like how wolves treat the alpha of the pack, even if they are the ‘beta’ or second-hand man and have a lot of power and say, when it comes to the alpha, even they will submit.’  _

Vanya nodded at the explanation, it honestly made sense. After all, you wouldn’t want to piss off someone stronger than you, and she realized she was stronger because she _hurt ben fatally_ , but it also seems like she brought him back from the edge. 

_ ‘I only have a few more minutes, I can feel my vessel starting to wake up. If you ever need to contact me, simply think of the name Architeuthis before falling asleep, I’ll come once my vessel is asleep.’ _

“You have to leave? Why? Is Ben okay? I want to see him!” Vanya pleaded with Architeuthis, but she knew it was futile when it- _ he _ waved one of its tentacles like how a parent would wag their finger at their child. 

_ ‘I must go now, just know that my vessel is alive and well. No one knows about you saving him, but be wary, I heard the one you and my vessel refer to as Reginald, he is planning on having you and the other one with you hunted down. Numbers one through three have no issue with this. Number four seems hesitant because unlike the others, he talks to my vessel for more than just needing something. But he still is wary of you. Now I must say goodbye, for now, my child. Till we meet again.’ _

Vanya watched as he disappeared in a shower of blue sparks, watching the sparks dissipate, calming her as she struggled with the information that was just dumped on her. Before she knew it though, it felt like someone had pulled the rug out from underneath her and she screamed as she fell once again.

* * *

She bolted upright in bed, gasping for air, and she only calmed down once five wrapped her up in a hug, as she leaned into his embrace, her forehead resting on his chest, focusing on his steady heartbeat. 

As she focused on the sound, her powers came to her easily, but instead of destruction, she instead released the build up slowly, causing a gentle breeze to go out the open windows in their bedroom. She pulled away once done, signaling to five that she was okay now, he simply loosened his hold, but didn’t let go of her completely, which helped her relax a little more. 

“Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?” Vanya loved that five would  _ never _ pressure her, whether it was about sex, or feelings and emotions, he always asked, knowing that growing up she had her choices taken from her, just like she let him be bossy and in charge, knowing he always liked being in control since Reginald took  _ that  _ away from him, simply wanting what was the best for both of them. Which is why the next words out of her mouth made her feel anxious.

“I don’t have a choice.”

* * *

Five had relocated the both of them to the living room after they had dressed. Him in simple cotton pajama bottoms, and Vanya in one of his button-up shirts and a pair of panties. He paced as he waited for Vanya to speak, trying not to get worked up the longer she was silent. Just as his patience was about to snap, Vanya finally spoke.

“Do you remember this afternoon...with what I did to Ben?” 

“Yes, is that what that dream was about? Vanya, Ben is fine, you don’t have to feel guilty, sweetheart.” He was pleased to see Vanya nodding in agreement with him, but her next words confused him.

“Five, I-I think there are more aspects to my powers. I think I healed Ben  _ from almost dying! _ In my ‘dream’ I met… His name was Architeuthis, and… I need you  _ to believe  _ what I’m about to say, please five.” At the sight of her tears, he swallowed his annoyance, instead he went to sit next to her on the couch, taking one of her hands between both of his, rubbing her knuckles so she calmed down a little, and it seemed to work as she slumped against him. 

“Vanya, sweetheart, I’ll  _ always _ believe what you say. Hell, you could tell me that you saw Diego wearing a skirt while it rained purple and cats started blooming.” He was relieved when she laughed, it always made him feel  _ horrible _ to watch Vanya get so anxious that it was like she couldn't even  _ trust him.  _

“Honestly that sounds like one of Klaus's trips.” And from the corner of his eye, he watched as her expression sobered up and she took a deep breath before releasing it and getting back to the main point

“So, I met Architeuthis… He’s the horror that lives in Ben,” she paused as she undoubtedly felt him tense. He wanted to say  _ something _ , but he honestly was at a loss for words, as he didn’t want to say anything that would make her clam up and shrink in on herself, thinking he would be  _ exactly like their siblings _ , so he swallowed his comments and forced himself to relax, before he nodded at her to keep going. 

She sent him a quick smile, and some of his tension bled out, relieved he hadn’t fucked up.

“So the most important piece of information that he told me is that Reginald is going to have Numbers one through three out hunting us, and that kla-number four is on the fence since he hangs out with Ben more than the other’s.” 

This time he felt her tense up, and he wondered what could be worse than being hunted by their siblings. 

He was therefore (pleasantly) surprised at her response.

  
“If _Reginald_ (five cursed himself at getting turned on by the _venom_ _dripping in her tone_ as she uttered that wretched name) wants to hunt us down and lock us up as Villains, well then he can have villains.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I already have some of chapter two written but I don't have an update schedule. Any errors are because I finished writing this chapter and editing this at 2:30 in the morning. Thanks again to everyone in the fiveya discord for nagging at me to write this. ^^


End file.
